


震惊！O!Bucky提前发情其Alpha和Beta室友竟对他做出这种事……

by sakistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakistucky/pseuds/sakistucky
Summary: 不甜不沙雕不要钱，这就是一个小甜饼





	震惊！O!Bucky提前发情其Alpha和Beta室友竟对他做出这种事……

Bucky被热醒了，当他摸到自己身下已经被浸湿的床单的时候，就意识到了自己的发情期他！妈的该死的提前了。  
Bucky挣扎着从床上爬起来，准备去浴室的置物架上拿那管临时抑制剂。  
Bucky拖着虚软的脚步走到浴室，却该死的碰上了他的同居室友之一，那个比美国队长的还不开窍的万年单身老处男Steve。  
看着Bucky虚弱的样子，Steve赶紧快步向前，迅速搀扶住看起来就要摔倒的Bucky。  
“Bucky，你怎么了？”Steve略带焦急的口气让Bucky心里一阵荡漾，紧接着只觉得自己下半身涌出一股热流。  
“操，他！妈的。”Bucky恨恨的咒骂一句，惊叹表面看起来依旧波澜不惊，可是他的耳朵却背叛了他迅速变红，如同刚煮熟的包子还冒着热气。  
“Bucky，你闻到一股特别好闻的香味了吗？好香啊！”Steve吸了吸鼻子使劲嗅了嗅，“你闻到了吗？真的特别香。”  
Bucky无语，在心里把Steve来来回回骂了三百遍，世界上怎么有人能够蠢得想让人发笑。  
“恩，我闻到了，那是老子信息素的味道，我发情期提前了，你现在最好把我放开，要不然待会老子强奸了你，小处男。”  
话音刚落，Steve猛的撒开双手，害的Bucky一个踉跄差点跌个狗吃屎。  
“对不起，Bucky，我不是故意的。”Steve红着脸不知所措的看着Bucky，就像一个做错了事情的小孩。  
“操！老子！没事！”Bucky咬牙切齿的说到，“你现在最好帮我取来置物架上的临时抑制剂，否则等我待会彻底发情了，老子把你强奸个一百遍，让你哭都没地方哭。”Bucky恶狠狠的看着Steve，眼睛亮亮的，泛着幽幽的绿光，如同一只饿急眼的狼。  
Steve被Bucky如此直白的威胁搞得脸色爆红，如果这时候在他的脸上煎鸡蛋，肯定能煎出一个完美的单面太阳蛋。  
Steve同手同脚的走进浴室，在置物架上翻找着Bucky的临时抑制剂。因为太过着急，期间还打翻了不少东西，洗漱用品叽哩咣啷的掉了一地，浴室的地面上一片狼藉。  
“靠，真是纯情的万年老处男，自己不就说了几句粗口调戏调戏他，就立马不行了，真是个不争气的。”Bucky心里疯狂的吐槽腹诽着Steve，要不是自己的发情的状况越来越严重，担心自己一出口就发出什么奇怪的声音，要不然一定得好好的作弄作弄这个不开窍的笨蛋。  
“Bucky，你确定是放在这里吗？我找不到，你是不是记错了。”Steve满头大汗，就连白色的背心都汗湿了好大一片。  
“操，呜……”Bucky捂嘴，一丝不易察觉的呻吟声从他的嘴里发出。Bucky看着Steve为自己着急的帅气面庞，只觉得自己的下半身又一阵激荡。  
Bucky拖着已经软的如同融化的小熊软糖似的双腿，颤抖着扶着吧台一步步的往自己的卧室挪动。在经过餐桌的时候，却因为腿软一下子摔倒在地，打翻了桌子上的玻璃杯。Bucky趴在地上颤抖，他想自己现在一定是狼狈透了。裤子肯定已经彻底的湿透了，说不准还能拧出水来。别指望Steve那个不着调的呆瓜能对自己做些什么了，他就是一棵铁树，万年都不见得能开花，等他情商开化了，世界上就再也没有单身汉了。  
巨大的响声，终于惊动了这间房子里的另一个人，Bucky的另一个黑人室友，人送外号飞天小猎鹰的Sam。  
“Bucky，你怎么趴在地上！”Sam连忙把Bucky从地上扶起来，让他坐在椅子上。  
“谢了，哥们。”  
“OMG，Bucky你发情了？！信息素浓到我都闻出来了，哥们你的抑制剂呢！不行，不行，你需要抑制剂！”Sam飞快的说着，一串串如同Rap式的发言听得Bucky脑袋都大了。  
“靠，我知道！可是抑制剂他！妈的用完了！”Bucky摔了一跤反而不喘了，中气十足的咆哮着。  
“好哥们，你先忍一下，我这就飞着给你买去。”话音刚落，Sam就风一般的跑了出去。  
Sam离开以后，屋子里又剩下了Bucky和Steve两个人。Bucky趴在桌子上急促的喘息着，生理的泪水让Bucky的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，发情热让Bucky的脸颊呈现出一种粉嫩的红色，嘴唇也湿漉漉的，微微汗湿的头发贴在他的脸侧，Steve听到Bucky摔倒，第一时间就从浴室里冲了出来，看到Bucky的一瞬间他就硬了，应该说是硬的要爆炸了，因为在他晨跑回来闻到Bucky信息素一瞬间自己已经是半勃起的状态了。  
裤子湿淋淋的贴在腿上，这让Bucky觉得很难受。Bucky抬眼看向现在浴室门口尴尬到不知如何是好的Steve，说:“你他！妈帮我一下。”  
Steve依旧是呆若木鸡的现在哪里，手里拿着一块白色浴巾，面露难色。  
“呵，算了，我自己能……”说着就扶着桌子站了起来，可刚迈出第一条腿，Bucky就狼狈的又一次摔在了地上。  
“操！”Bucky觉得自己一定是水逆了，怎么倒霉催的事情全都发生在了一天，自己频频丢脸就算了，竟然还都是当着Steve的面。Bucky觉得自己的脸更烫了，不是因为发情热，而是因为觉得丢人。  
在看到Bucky摔倒的瞬间，Steve的身体先于脑子的动了起来，当他反应过来的时候，自己已经把摔倒在地上的Bucky抱了起来。  
“我还以为你会让我爬回去呢。”  
“怎么会……”Steve满脸通红的看着Bucky，舌头都仿佛打结了一般，话都说不利索。  
Steve把Bucky抱回了卧室，却狗血的发生了意外，Steve不小心踩到了Bucky丢在床边的零食袋子，两个人抱着摔到了Bucky的床上。Bucky被Steve的身体砸的眼冒金星，Steve也是一脸尴尬，完全没有想到会发生这种事情。  
Bucky曲腿想要起来，却无意间碰到了一个火热坚挺明显不属于自己的东西。Steve的脸更红了，急忙起身，慌乱的解释着，“啊，不是……是，啊，我是说对不起。”  
Steve像一个做错了事情的大金毛，耷拉着耳朵，等着主人的训斥惩罚。Bucky嘴角轻挑，看来这个大呆瓜对自己也并不是完全没有感觉嘛。  
Bucky一把拽过Steve，没等对方反应过来便亲了上去，唇舌相碰，Steve只觉得自己的脑子已经被炸成了烟花。Bucky的身体是那么的火热，仿佛要把自己融化了。  
Steve的双手不由自主的摸上了Bucky的身体，摩挲揉捏着他的敏感点，惹得Bucky控制不住呻吟出声，可就在Bucky正觉得舒服的时候，让他舒服的源头却消失了。Bucky迷蒙着双眼看着居高临下的Steve，满是不解，呆呆的对着他伸出双手，身体不自觉的缠上了Steve。  
“Bucky，你清醒一点，知道我是谁吗？你知道你在干什么吗？”Steve把Bucky从自己的身体上薅下来，掐着他的肩膀，那一本正经的声音简直能把人给问萎了。  
Bucky快被Steve给气死，这个人得多白痴，才能在这种时候问自己这个问题。  
“啊，我不知道！老子就知道你这根东西能让老子舒服。”Bucky一把抓住Steve早已经硬的爆炸的老二，翻身压制，脱了Steve的裤子提着他的老二就要往屁股里塞。  
“Bucky！你不要做让你后悔的事情！”天知道Steve费了多大的力气才控制住自己，没有一下捅进那个让自己朝思暮想的圣地。  
“操‖你，Steve你是不是不行，你要是个A你今天就把我操了，要不然老子就出门找别人干我。操‖你的……”Bucky恨铁不成钢的骂着Steve，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。  
“我他‖妈的，喜欢让你肏我，老子他‖妈的看上了行不行！你要不干就拉倒，老子出门有人排队等着干！”说罢，Bucky还不要命的使劲掐了一下Steve的老二，Steve脸色铁青的看着Bucky。  
“Bucky，你喜欢我？”Steve试探性的问到。  
“啊！老子喜欢你！喜欢死你了，每天都想着你的肉体，想着你操‖我，你满意了吧。Steve你不是个男人，你有本事对我硬，你有本事操‖我啊！你别总是打幌子，我知道你不行！”Bucky说着就要翻身下床，“我找别人操‖我去。”  
“谁说我不行！我今天就让你看看我行不行！”Steve一把拉过Bucky，狗似的啃咬着Bucky白嫩的敏感的脖颈。  
“Bucky，其实我也喜欢你好久了。我真的很喜欢你，所以我才不会把你让给别人！”Steve占有欲极强的抚摸着Bucky的后颈，带有强烈占有欲的alpha让Bucky彻底软了身子，后穴如同失禁一般流出了更多的液体。  
相互暗恋许久的人，终于在这种情况下互通了心意，可是世界上哪有十全十美的事情呢。  
“我回来了！Bucky！Steve！你们在哪？！卧槽！这么浓的信息素味儿，你两个不会滚到一起去了吧！”Sam的声音此时此刻对那两个人来讲就是来自地狱撒旦的歌声，惨绝人寰，惨无人道，灭绝人性！  
Sam一脚踹开了Bucky卧室的门，浓重的信息素的味道简直要把Sam熏吐了。  
“你们两个可不能做错事啊！”Sam大叫着，拿着加大的EX号抑制剂，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，一针插在了Bucky的挺翘屁股上。  
加大号的抑制剂的效果果然是立竿见影，只见Bucky瞥了一眼Sam，脏话还没出口就两眼一闭晕过去呢。（woc，这其实是能迷晕一头牛的迷药叭，我写的什么东西。）可怜的的Steve此时此刻他的脸简直比Sam还黑，他的老二还硬挺着插在Bucky的后穴里，可是Bucky却毫无反应的趴在自己胸口上晕了过去。  
“操。”被视为道德标杆的Steve Rogers第一次爆了粗口。  
事后。  
Sam捂着自己被Bucky打得睁不开的眼睛，鼻子里还塞着止血的卫生纸，就连门牙都掉了一颗。委委屈屈的和Rhodes诉苦，“我怎么这么倒霉！我怎么知道他两个互相暗恋对方！结果Bucky那个恩将仇报的家伙醒了就把我揍成这样！我再也不要跟他们两个住在一起了！Rhodes，你行行好，让我搬过来跟你住吧，反正你一个人住这么大房子也怪寂寞的。”  
“好啊。”  
………………  
之后，Steve和Bucky发展成什么样子，Rhodes和Sam又会有什么故事，那都是后话了。有机会我们再讲。


End file.
